


Hogwarts Rejection Letters and Reactions

by Lady_Aurora_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [8]
Category: Dota 2, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Horcruxes, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Squib Harry Potter, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aurora_Skywalker/pseuds/Lady_Aurora_Skywalker
Summary: Various Rejection letters (Reactions and aftermath included)I welcome the requests.





	1. Star Wars (1)

Dear Professor McGonagall

My apologies, but I cannot come to a school that is ruled by a Headmaster, whom my adoptive dads distrust. (Papa says that Dumbledore reminds him of a douchebag named Palpatine)

I'm currently trained by the most powerful former Jedi, who left the Order after the Clone Wars ended and their Dark Lord was killed.

They were guided by their former mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn and that brought them to me, who was abandoned on the doorstep of the people, who even abuse their own youngling. My dads adopted me and brought me to their home on Naboo, where they raised me and now are teaching me in the ways of the Force alongside my adoptive siblings, Qui-Gon and Shmi Skywalker-Kenobi.

I learned of your Headmaster's "Greater Good" and I can't believe that I was basically a sacrifice to kill your Dark Lord. No thank you.

When I'm finished with training, I and my siblings shall come and restore the Balance to the Force on Terra. But it shall not be today.

I politely decline the invitation and I do hope that you respect that decision.

Sincerely

Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi, the apprentice of the Negotiator and the Chosen One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewer reply-
> 
> Anesor-The idea of a nod to Hayden Christensen came from Star Wars fics, where Anakin didn't turn Dark and had more kids with Padme. In one of such fics, one of his younger sons is named Hayden.

Minerva stared at the letter in the shock. Not only Harry Potter called himself Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi, he rejected his place in the Magical World, stating that Albus Dumbledore was grooming him to be a sheep for the slaughter.

She showed the letter to the rest of the staff (Albus excluded) and all of them were shocked, save for one Potion Professor.

"That brat is arrogant, just like his father," he remarked with a sneer.

"Severus! Harry Potter rejected Hogwarts because of the manipulations of our Headmaster! If this is true, then we are facing a real problem. Harry is also Lily's son and I bet that she is happy to see her son living in the caring family," Minerva remarked. She did oppose Albus' motivation to place Harry with the Dursleys after all.

Severus had no words and hoped that Lily would forgive him. He also hoped that Albus would never find out about the letter.

 

When Albus Dumbledore did find out about the rejection letter, he attempted to get Hayden to attend Hogwarts by having Ministry of Magic send a letter telling him that if he didn't attend, his vaults would be frozen and void unless he attended.

Unfortunately for Albus, Padme Organa nee Naberrie, a friend to Skywalker-Kenobi family and the current Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic learned of the situation and requested the Goblins' help in transferring all of the Potter Vaults' contents to the Skywalker-Kenobi family, who safeguarded it.

But that was just the start of the bad chain of the events for the British Magical World.

Mon Mothma requested the investigation into who was meant to be Hayden's guardian in case James and Lily Potters' deaths. They were helped by Muggleborn Wizards of Earth, who found their way to the stars and helped to clean up the corruption in the government after the Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was exposed by Anakin Skywalker.

Needless to say, the corruption in the Ministry of Magic was exposed and Sirius Black was rescued by Cody and Rex, Clone Troopers who were Obi-Wan and Anakin's best friends. Sirius was granted a trial and his confirmed innocence spelled a huge scandal when Padme Organa sent the transcript of the trial to the British Ministry of Magic.

They also had to unseal the Potters' will, which forbade Harry Potter from being placed with Petunia Dursley and her family. At that time, a rat escaped from the Burrow.

When the word got out that the British Ministry of Magic condemned an innocent man into a life of Azkaban for a crime that he didn't commit, the other Magical Countries were glad that they didn't wind up in the scandal. Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi commented that the whole situation reminded him of what happened to his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri.

While Hayden continued his training alongside his adoptive siblings, much had happened in the Magical World after the scandal concerning Sirius Black.

First, the incident during Halloween nearly killed Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley was severely punished and anti-bullying rules were set in place.

The Second Year had a beast in the Chamber of the Secrets petrified Muggle-born students and killed Ginny Weasley. The Chamber was never found and the school was nearly closed if not for the teachers placing the crystals that recorded the crow of the Rooster. Hermione Granger was able to identify the beast as the Basilisk and the school was saved.

During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Albus attempted to lure Hayden out by having him in the tournament. That failed, as Hayden was protected by the Force, who was sick of Dumbledore's manipulations. The winner of the Tournament was Victor Krum of Dumstrang.

Voldemort did return after using other wizard's blood and began the attacks in secret against the Magical World. Cornelius Fudge resigned after he saw the truth to Dumbledore's words.

 

When he was seventeen, Hayden and his fiancee, Leia Organa, Padme and Bail's daughter, came to Earth and killed Voldemort after they tracked him down. They were helped by Hayden's adoptive siblings, Qui-Gon and Shmi Skywalker-Kenobi, who were named after Anakin's late parents.

He de-ignited his lightsaber and turned to his love, who put away her blaster. The Death Eaters were no match against the technology of the Galaxy beyond their world and were killed instantly. 

"Love, the victory is ours. The Light of the Force prevailed. We brought justice, that should have been done years ago. Now, is there anything else you want in this world, before leaving?" Leia asked.

"I want to give to leave a recording, to teach them a lesson," Hayden said as he set up a recording.

Eventully, the Aurors discovered it and the Muggleborn was able to activate. However, nothing would prepare for what recorded in it.

_"Greetings, the people of British Magical World. You are wondering, why I wrote this recording._

_"I am Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi, son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his husband, Anakin Skywalker. But I am their adoptive child, as the result of one incident that took place when I was fifteen months old._

_"My real name is Harry James Potter, and I was abandoned by your leader of Light on the doorstep of a family, that my biological parents forbade to be placed with. He ignored the Will and nearly got me killed for the Greater Good._

_"I was raised by my adoptive fathers and their friends in a happy environment. When I was eleven, your leader of Light wanted to destroy that by issuing me this ultimatum, attend Hogwarts or have your fortunate confiscated. He even tried to lure me into your world by putting my birthname into the Goblet of Fire. The Force protected me and I'm grateful for that._

_"I came here to tell you that I want nothing to do with the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived or your world. You are better to prepare that one day, I will not save you from your own arrogance unless you do something to prevent your own destruction._

_"The technology of the Muggle world is evolving and soon, you will be recorded on cameras and phones. Make spells to erase the recordings and photos, or your secret will be compromised._

_"Lastly, I hope that my blood family gives Albus Dumbledore an afterlife of hell for what he had done when he dies._

_"I will now end my riot act here by saying that I have a happy life and I will now leave you to reap what you have sown. Farewell. May the Force have no mercy when your time comes," the stranger finished._

When the recording reached the Daily Prophet,  Albus Dumbledore was deposed and he died from shame. He would be tormented by Lily and James' spirits for the whole eternity for what he had done to their son.

This was a slap to the British Magical World, who had another problem upcoming, as they did not heed the warning of being exposed by the Muggle Technology. They had to eventually blend with the Muggles, if they were to survive.

 

But what happened to Hayden, his friends and the Galaxy?

Hayden married Leia and lived a long and happy life. He had a big family and Sirius trained them to control their magic.

The Jedi Order survived and restored their image of peacekeepers, successfully destroying the image of the glorified the police of the elite that the Sith and the public painted them as.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin passed onto the Force, James and Lily' spirits thanked them for caring for their son. They were also praised by Qui-Gon Jinn, who congratulated Obi-Wan and Anakin in playing the part in exposing the Magical World.

All was well.


	3. DOTA 2

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I am writing this to say that my son, Hadrian is not coming to your school, as he is trained by both me and Rubick.  
_

_We discovered him abandoned on the cold night, when we travelled between the worls. The house was empty, so whoever left him did not care for his wellbeing at all. Not to mention, he was very malnourished and frozen to death.  
_

_One of my friends has discovered the scar and we are now preparing for a fight against the Dark Wizard, who inflicted it on Hadrian._

_We will deal with your Dark Mage instead. Leave Hadrian out of this.  
_

_Sincerely_

_Kael the Invoker_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the re-upload as certain things were missing.

Minerva was shocked, not only that Harry Potter was adopted by two powerful Wizards, that were not of this realm, he was also trained by them.

There was also an accusation of child abandoment, as Harry was nearly dead when he was found by this Kael the Invoker and his love interest named Rubick.

She hoped that Albus would leave Harry alone, but unfortunately, he did not listen.

 

Albus attempted to have Fawkes abduct Harry and bring him to Hogwarts, but it backfired horribly when Fawkes returned barely alive. It turned out that he became a rival to that unknown realm's Phoenix, who was named Icarus.

Hadrian never came to Hogwarts and continued his training.

Sun Wukong the Monkey King told them about the scar on Hadrian's forehead, as he sensed the dark power oozing from it.

Through the magic, the cause was discovered and Hadrian's Scar was healed by Aiushtha the Enchantress, who was successful in removing the fragment of Voldemort's Soul and used it to reveal the location of the others when Hadrian was eleven.

Traxex the Drow Ranger and Riki, the Stealth Assassin killed the Basilisk, when she was tracking down the diary. She used the Basilisk Fang to stab the diary after Riki blinded and killed it.

Black Arachnia the Broodmother killed Nagini when Kael and Rubick were to take down Voldemort.

Helga Hufflepuff's Cup was destroyed by Gondar, the Bounty Hunter, who carried the Basilisk's Fang, while Davion the Dragon Knight freed the Dragon in the bank.

Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem was destroyed by Lina the Slayer and her sister Rylai the Crystal Maiden.

Rubick and Kael destroyed Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring and then Voldemort, who was weakened by the sudden destruction of his anchors.

Satisfied, Rubick and Kael closed the portal to their world. They won the battle before the Magical World could invade theirs to try to get their Saviour back.

Later, a letter was found that was written by Kael the Invoker warning the British Magical World of not following them to their world, or they would fight back to keep their new friend safe.

  
Albus realized that he messed with the beings, that reacted badly to his plans for their new friend. He was deposed by the Ministry after the investigation that had him arrested due to the child abandonment and endangerment as the result of abandoning Harry Potter in the cold winter night and failed to protect the students.

In what could have been Hadrian's first year, the Troll attacked and nearly killed Hermione Granger, who was saved by a creature called Riki who was searching the school for the Chamber to get the Fang from the beast.

A year later, the beast began to petrify the Muggle-born students and the beast was found dead in the Chamber. It looked like it was chilled and it was blinded. One of the fangs was missing.

The Ministry of Magic launched the investigation and found that Albus Dumbledore had two teachers that were incompetent. Binns was banished, as he taught only about the Goblin Rebellions and Severus Snape was sacked, as he bullied non-Slytherins. Thanks to Snape, many students gave up their dreams of being Aurors, healers and Potion makers, as they hated the Potion lessons.

Minerva had to clean up the mess that Albus left in the process. She realized that she failed Lily and James, as she protested against him being placed on the Dursleys' doorstep. And now, she was never going to see her students' son, as he was happy with another family.

 

But what became of Harry Potter?

Hadrian became the Master Mage and helped his fathers and their friends watch over the realm and fight any evil that would emerge.

All was well for the Wizard turned Mage.


	5. Elder Scrolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post-Skyrim and ignores the upcoming The Elder Scrolls 6 (I detest Bethesda for all the garbage they pulled with Fallout 76)

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_As the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, I am writing to say that my son Harry will not attend your Magical College._

_Nearly ten years ago, he was found by me in my room. I feared that I would abuse him, since my childhood was full of pain. But thanks to my supportive wife, Brelyna Maryon, I was able to get over the fear and adopted him.  
_

_Brelyna cared for him, while I battled Alduin the World Eater in Sovngarde, the Nordic realm of the dead. I am Dragoborn, the mortal born with the soul and blood of a Dragon._

_Harry helped us expose Ancano as the Thalmor agent and I became the Archmage of the College that I am today._

_We train him in magic and he exeedes in the Destruction, Conjuration and Restoration branches of Magic. He is doing well and will be better off among us, than your school._

_Any attempt to bring him to your college will be met with resistance of powerful magics beyond your knowledge._

_Sincerely_

_Calanye Athan-Maryon, the Archmage of College of Winterhold  
_


End file.
